


Huntinn Arrows

by Tolliver_J_Mortaelwyver



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Jake the Dog - Freeform, Lady Rainicorn - Freeform, Marceline the vampire queen - Freeform, Minerva Campbell - Freeform, Princess Bubblegum - Freeform, Simon Petrikov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolliver_J_Mortaelwyver/pseuds/Tolliver_J_Mortaelwyver
Summary: Finn and Artetris enjoy the peeks and the pitfalls of matrimony.





	Huntinn Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Sexually activity alert. I don't consider it explicit but it still might be disturbing if you go in unprepared. Fair warning.

“So…by the powers invested in me,” Bubblegum stated, “I now pronounce you Huntinn Heroes!”

Their small group of friends and family cheered. Artetris smiled. Finn smiled. They had done it; they had finally taken the arrow to the knee. Artetris combed Finn over with pride, and he returned the gesture. Finn wore Herakli’s pelt, a white bear hat cloak, over a leaf armored, light blue v-neck tunic and dark blue, leaf armored shorts. Artetris wore a green crew tunic with leafy pauldrons and matching leafy skirt with dark green pants and her usual high-heeled brown boots. They had both dressed for the occasion how they wished to be—as themselves. Finn the Human and Ooman hero and Artetris, the Watcher of the Woods and Huntress Wizard. That was the only way for them to be and to survive.

Finn also wore an arrow, partly for comedic effect at Jake’s insistence and partly for the event to come; Artetris also wore one but a bit more inconspicuously than her, now, husband. She kind of laughed at the idea.

The old her, who seemed centuries old now, would have never considered marriage or a relationship even if she had wanted one. With the Watcher’s Curse looming over her head, with how love made you act wild and crazier than any spell could, with her enemies still out there—love had been a loch ness tale, a game of the spirits and faeries who loved toying with mortal worlds; she had wanted no part of if before, not after the things she had seen, the things…that had happened…

Willow and Fern both popped into her mind… In the crowd, Pheobe and Cinnamon Bun sat with three children, two tree twins, Maple and Pine, whose leaves burned as eternal flames and one child named Furn made of gold and blue fire; he was about three while the twins were two…

Artetris’ heart ached as she remembered the crazy love hell of Willow and Fern… So much had turned her away from the idea of affections back then, but in the end their lives had pushed them back together—again and again to be fair—and they both just decided to stop running from the truths of what they both wanted.

 

Bonnibel smiled at Artetris and then Finn. Artetris and Finn both smiled at Bonnibel and then at one another.

Bonnie placed hands on both of them and spoke on.

“Huntress, you may kiss your Hero,” she said, looking at her. She then looked at Finn. “And Hero, you may kiss your Huntress!

“Congratulations you two. We’re all happy for you!”

The forest trees all fluttered their leaves and rooted for them. Jake and Lady both cuddled beside them, their best man and maid of honor both proud to see them happy. The rest of their friends and family hooted and hollered where they sat. Artetris and Finn snickered.

Flame Princess, Cinnamon Bun, and the children all cheered from their camp fire circle.

Simon and Turtle Princess both clapped while Gunter Ice King sparkled magic with glee. Marceline floated beside them in her black dress and large hat and gave them a wink and a thumbs up.

Minervabot7 began to cry—or as close to it as she could. Meanwhile, BMO danced around on her lap while NEPTR waved his fork and congratulated his “creator” and his “mom”. Jermaine sat nearby and painted for them while Lollie watched him with interest.

Lumpy Space Princess took selfies of the event while Lemongrab clapped slowly beside her.

The Pups all rooted in their own little ways. Bronwyn sat beside her mom as if disengaged and uninterested.

The Druids and nymphs hidden amongst the trees played their own songs for her as their acceptance of Finn and their union.

 

Finn closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her; he had been waiting all week for this…. She suddenly placed her fingers on his lips and stopped him. Finn blinked for a second and wondered what was she planning…

Artetris giggled. He had clearly forgotten everything they had planned in just that one moment. Even after days of setting up the alternative solution to a public kiss, even while wearing an arrow on his knee like hers, it had completely slipped his mind. Finn watched her for a second, but then his eyes grew wide as he seemed to remember their discussion. He smacked his head and laughed.

“Oh, right!” he exclaimed and faced the crowd. “We’re not going to kiss in front of everyone because it’s private.

“Instead, we are going to share some arrows…”

Finn switched to a playful deep voice.

“Of love…”

“Oooo….” Several whispered from the crowd of friends in anticipation.

It took everything Artetris had not to chortle at Finn and his excitement. Of course he had to say it like that. Of course. Finn refaced her with the biggest grin on his face, and she closed her eyes while grinning back.

She removed the arrow from her boot along with the flute attached to it. Finn stepped to the house and picked up the sacred drum sitting by the door. As he returned, Artetris sat upon the ground and began to focus and play. Finn sat right beside her and began to beat his sacred drum with his arrow while nodding and harmonizing her beat.

Artetris felt the music’s magic flow through her, and she opened her glowing eyes to see the tiny grassy nature spirits mingling all across the ground. Artetris raised her notes to grab their attention and rocked alert them to her wishes; Finn all beat boxed and began nodding his head to the rhythm. The rest of the crowd did the same, and the tiny nature spirits began to weave together and float around their companions, dancing.

For those who could not see the nature spirits or understand the magic behind their performance, pairs of arrows formed from the leaves and grass and flowed around their family and friends in an upward spiral. The arrows bounced and waved as they tangoed, up then down then all around Minervabot7, BMO, and NEPTR; Flame Princes, Cinnamon Bun, and the children; Marceline, Simon, Turtle Princess, and Ice Thing; Lumpy Space Princess and Lemongrab; and the Pups. As the arrow pairs hit their peak, they turned back to leaves that rained back to nature, glistening like a fire show as they fell.

The show lasted for several minutes before it ended with two arrows intertwining forever and landing as one whole between them. As Artetris and Finn grabbed the arrow together while still holding their individual ones, they stood and bowed. The matrimonial ceremony was done, and their performance was over. She and Finn were officially Huntinn Heroes.

 

Their friends and family members in the open all stood and clapped. The forest trees and their spirits equally cheered in their silent tongue only she could hear while everyone else most likely felt it without understanding. The Druids and nymphs played their songs. Artetris and Finn looked at each other and hugged. Finn pecked her cheek, and she gently headbutted him with a sigh and a laugh. Sometimes, he was hopeless, but so was she.

Together, they faced their companions.

“Thanks for coming out everyone!” Finn said, waving. “See you all tomorrow for the follow up reception!”

And that was it. They were married, both spirit and soul; and everyone had to go home now until tomorrow. Artetris smiled at the thought of having her husband all to herself for their own private celebration. She couldn’t wait for that.

Their friends and family all politely cheered and said their goodbyes. Ice Thing took Turtle Princess to the sky and flew off for home. The Pups all teleported and vanished; Kim Kil Wan took Bronwyn and his wife with him. Lumpy Space Princess and Lemongrab headed off through the forest, hand in hand. Pheobe waved farewell before she and Cinnamon Bun loaded Furn, Maple, and Pine onto the back of Jake-two before joining them; once ready, Jake-two flew off into the sky for the Fire Kingdom. Jermaine, of course, presented his image to them as a present before taking off to escort Lollie home to Gumbaldia. The Druid and nymph songs faded off into the wilds as Huntress Wizard’s family also departed, their observation of a new kin’s induction done.

 

Only Bubblegum, Marceline, Simon, Minervabot7, Lady, BMO, NEPTR and Jake remained with them. Marceline floated over to Bubblegum and leaned against her playfully; Bonnie smirked, and Marceline smirked back before kissing her, making Finn blush as he imagined performing a similar act—and more—with his forest lady once they were alone; Artetris squeezed his hand as he grabbed hers and leaned against her. They were both eager.

Simon stepped in and hugged them, patting Finn on the shoulder and kissing Artetris on the cheek as the second daughter she had become to him while he was her second father.

“I’m so proud of you!” Simon exclaimed, hugging them both again. “You went through so much to get here. Betty…and I are happy for you.”

Betty. Artetris remembered her and how their meeting had lead to Artetris meeting Herakli and, later, Finn. She smiled at Simon and kissed him back on the cheek.

“I know you are,” she said.

Betty was a part of him as Finn would be a part of her and vice versa; that was the part that made family and friends so beautiful. Like the forests, the animals, and the Earth they walked on, everyone was connected and stayed that way even when gone. Again, she thought of Willow and Fern; this time, she smiled. They would always watch over one another.

Simon moved aside to allow Minervabot7 to hug them next.

“I’m so happy and proud for my boy!” she said. She stepped back, her faced scrunched to joy and probably tears if she had any to cry. “I’m happy for both of you! I can’t wait for grandchildren…that is if you choose to have them, I mean. No pressure.”

“Oh, we are definitely having some saplings,” Aretris said. “I’ll die when Finn dies. Though not vice versa. So we both want children to carry on the Huntinn legacy…just in case.”

“I see…” Minervabot7 said somewhat sadly. Finn rubbed the back of his head; he didn’t like the idea of Artetris dying before him. Minervabot7 softly smiled and hugged them both again. “Well, when you do have them, I’ll run right out and make sure that they are all kept healthy. That’s a doctor’s promise.”

As Minervabot7 stepped back, Jake and Lady suddenly wrapped Finn and Artetris with their bodies. Jake kissed Finn while Lady kissed Artetris. Finn laughed, and Jake rested his head against him, wagging his tail.

“I’m so happy for you, Man,” he said. “I knew you and Huntress just needed time to sort those feelings out, and you did! I’ll admit things got pretty scary with Willow and Fern and that you two splitting up afterwards seemed best for you both after the junk that happened. I don’t know. Maybe it was ‘cuz the two of you made fate happened and had the most exciting hook up adventure that lead you both here!

“I guess what I’m saying is…love is crazy, and it’s weird how it all works itself out so long as two people work together and enjoy its peaks and valleys. And that’s how you two survive. Riding life’s waves can be fun with the right people. You two have each other.”

“That’s so sweet Jake,” Finn said, a tear forming in his eye. He and Jake hugged again. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Jake said.

Lady playfully teased Jake before nuzzling Artetris with a warmer statement.

(“Jake, don’t hog Finn!”) Lady said in Korean. (“I’m sure that they have sexy plans like us!”)

Artetris hummed and grinned. Lady had come to know them well. Jake blushed at Lady’s statement because he knew that she and Bonnie could understand it…and probably Minervabot7. Bubblegum snickered and addressed the group.

“Lady makes a good point,” she said. “We should wrap this party up and head off so that these two can settle. Tomorrow’s reception will be here before we know it!”

“For realz…” Marceline said, wiggling her eyebrows at Finn. As Jake and Lady removed themselves from around them, Finn cleared his through while blushing. Marceline grinned. “So…Bonnie. We should chill at home and check on the Candy Kingdom tonight. Simon promised to keep an eye on things so you and I could…relax a bit.”

Bubblegum giggled.

“Sure,” she said.

Marceline picked her up and winked at Artetris and Finn.

“You two have fun,” she said. “See you tomorrow!”

“Bye!” Finn said while Artetris quietly waved.

The two of them flew off together, giggling. Meanwhile, Minervabot7 and Simon both climbed aboard Lady with BMO and NEPTR in tow.

NEPTR waved to them while BMO laughed and cheered.

“When you plant your seeds in the ground, I will bring them lots of food!” BMO exclaimed. “And when they are grown like their dad and mom, I will hunt for their food and bring them bacon! BMO, the HuntMO!”

“And I will teach them to throw pies and make rap music!” NEPTR exclaimed. “Bye Mom! Bye Creator! When my siblings come I will be back to visit and babysit!”

Everyone snickered at their remarks before departing. Jake and Lady carried the rest of them off and left Finn and Artetris alone.

Finn sighed with relief while Artetris devilishly grinned and scooped him up, much to his shock and excitement; to anyone else, she would have looked hungry with her feral eyes and fangy grin, but Finn knew that look well. He felt his face blush and his body tingle with excitement as she bridal carried him through the door of their home, their arrows and instruments all left outside as the tree branches shut behind them.

 

She carried him to their room, the leaves shedding off their bodies as they went. Upon entering the room, the branches fell over the window at her command, and she set Finn upon the ground, her barren form ready to have him as hers, officially. They giggled like children at the warmth of their bodies as they pressed together. Finn removed Herakli’s pelt from his head and then grabbed her to kiss her.

He was fully ready to engage his lady in combat.

Finn rolled to pin her, but she rolled back. Her legs then wrapped around his like creeping roots to keep him there, and she chuckled madly; he was at her mercy, the mercy of a mad and heated Huntress Wizard. Finn felt her hands running up his body and through his hair while her tongue and lips tasted his with insatiable vigor. She bounced against him, teasing his body as it tried to catch her, only for her to slip loose every which way. He wrapped one arm at the back with his hand placed gently upon her leafy hair. The other, he ran down her spine and planted at her waist.

She gasped as he thrusted his body’s arrow through her, just a little. She bounced back, receptive of his enticing challenge. He had her now. She thrusted her own arrow through his mouth, much to his pleasure, and they repeated this dance back and forth. Finn’s heart pounded in excitement as he felt her warmth flow through him. Back and forth, they rocked, until she finally had her fill and rolled over, ready to let him have his full turn against her, ready to see what he could do.

She was…all his. Finn smiled and fell upon her.

Artetris moaned as he pierced her, hitting the marks she liked with each go. His one hand ran from her hair to her horn, which he thumbed gently. She loved that. His other hand, the forest hand and arm her family had given him to protect them and bind them forever, he used it to anchor himself as they danced together. She liked him and the way he moved.

Their breaths blew fierce against one another as he went faster; sweat rolled from her face and form and poured from his. Their bodies stuck together, and their scents mixed. Their mixed scents excited her, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, holding him where she wanted him. Finn moaned with pleasure, and so did she. The two of them tasted each other again and kept going. And going.

“Faster…” she whispered, and he went faster. “Fiercer…”

He went fiercer, and she groaned with pleasure as his arrows hit her just the way she liked. Finn’s heart jumped; he loved when he pleased his dangerous lady. She ran her free hand up and down his back while he his lips ran from face to neck. He waited for her to say it.

“Bite me…” she whispered. “I’ll bite you…too…”

He snickered and bit her, and she bit him back as promised. He jumped but continued to kiss and nibbled her neck. She nibbled him back, tasting him and tasting her Finn! Several minutes went by like this, neither one wanting to stop. Finn, however, stopped nibbling and pressed his head against her as he suddenly felt the need to focus.

He was climbing towards using his final strike. He had to hit his last mark…and calm her beast

Artetris felt her body climb as well, and she grasped his assault with glee.

“Show me your heart…Hero,” she taunted.

He did. He struck, and everything within her finally exploded. She gasped with pleasure and cried before biting him one last time in her excitement. Finn clinched his teeth as he held her firmly, not letting go until he felt done. And safe. Her fangs grew softer as he held on, until she finally stopped biting. Finn breathed heavily as he felt relief spread through his body, and they relaxed together.

Artetris breathed deep as she slowly regained her composure. Finn’s warmth flowed around and through her as he puffed against her; they huffed together, their hearts both pounding. She stroked where she bit him, relieved she had not broken the skin.

Finn laughed at the gesture, still catching his breath, and she laughed too. He rolled back onto his back, carrying her with him, and he lay there beneath her, blushing. She blushed back before laying against him and resting.

 

Artetris took in the salty rosy scent that was Finn’s as she felt herself drifting off. Commanding the branches aside just enough to see the time, she saw that the sun was setting. Evening had fallen, and the two of them still needed to eat and bathe. Now was not the time for rest yet.

She rose from Finn, stretched, and then headed out their room door for the food stash. As she went, she gathered some of the leaves they had left on the ground and fashioned her pants back for some decency. She threw up a couple of leaves on her chest for cover and sent a few in the room to clothe Finn; she heard him chuckle from the gesture and smiled.

Their pantry used to contain meat for her as she had required nothing else to survive. Now, however, it also sported sections for a few fruits, nuts, veggies, and spices as required to keep Finn healthy. They also had some rice, flour, and powdered milk. She spied two pheasants and snatched one into her mouth while grabbing the other and a few simple spices.

Finn stepped out of the room in his shorts, and he saw his wife carrying two pheasants towards their preparation log, one of which was in her mouth to mark which one was hers. Finn quickly shuffled out the room to tend to his chores. As he approached the log, he grabbed his skinning and chopping tools from the shelf and sat down to start preparing their dinner.

Artetris set her bird down at his station and gathered more leaves to form her shirt. Finn smiled as he worked, not paying her much mind as he focused on his task. She smiled at his focus; cooking was such a Finn thing that she had loved, enough to learn about it herself from Lady. But she especially loved when Finn cooked; she looked forward to dinner and the bath to come after.

Artetris spread the branches at the door.

“You prep the food,” she said, looking out into the evening. “I will go grab some wood for the fire and for the bath.”

“Okay,” Finn said, working. “I’ll have this ready by the time you are done. Then we can eat and later enjoy some nice, spicy bathing.”

“Right, thanks sweetie,” she said.

“No problem.”

 

Artetris stepped out. As soon as she did, however, her instincts kicked in, and she dodged a teal, flaming arrow from the trees—one of their arrows from earlier. As it flew into their home, Finn yelped in alarm and seemed to rush at it. Artetris summoned her spear, Diana, and hurriedly slammed the next arrow to the dirt before it could even try to hit Finn within—another one of their arrows from before. She cursed herself.

They should have never left those arrows outside, especially the twin arrow. It was sure to kill them both…or confuse her and go directly for Finn! All before she could even see or find their foe…

 

The witch, however, suddenly sprung from the ground behind her and aimed. The chill of Death appeared, and terror flowed through Artetris as she turned to stop the tree-witch—her hidden foe.

“You—” she started to say…

“Buh-bye!” the tree witch exclaimed with glee and fired.

“NO!” Artetris cried, too late to stop the twin arrows as the witch vanished, cackling madly.

The blue and teal explosion blew Artetris back and away. She rolled hard across the dirt as she felt the damage to her home…and Finn. It felt like…he had faded… She pushed herself to her feet and ran for their burning home with Diana in her grasp. He couldn’t have, not now… She had to save him….

 

Their tree home further exploded.

This time, however, it did not burn with fire. Instead, it burst with trees that ate the fires and slapped them out, an impossible feat without magic. Artetris stopped as Finn’s cries of alarm rang out from above as the mighty tree grew. Relief began to flow through her, but rest would not come to her unless she was certain that Finn was fine. She hurried up the growing tree as it towered.

The tree grew faster than she could run, its roots spreading throughout the forest and over the cliff side. However, it eventually stopped, allowing Artetris to see the top. As she reached it, she leapt up and saw the old house split around what looked like a new one. Finn, much to her relief, was fine. His shorts had been blown off, leaving him naked, but he was fine. Physically. Emotionally, he looked shaken.

Artetris dismissed Diana and hurried to his side; there, she noticed his forest arm, shining and covered in leaves. Finn stared off into space before looking down at it and looking around him. Artetris looked too. Everything they had known together for the past two years was gone.

Finn finally broke the silence and spoke.

“That…was…crazy,” he said, bluntly. “Like, what the heck’s that witch’s deal? Is she the one? You know…that you’ve been after?”

“She is,” Artetris bluntly said, snarling. “I’ll kill her for this… I mean, I would have killed her anyway for Herakli… but now she’s really done it…”

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t go mad over this,” Finn said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She snorted. “Listen. I know that…this is bad, but this arm protected me. And how it protected me is more concerning than why. Plus…I really don’t want our evening or week spoiled by us hunting for an opponent who’s been so good at hiding from you for so long.”

“But she’ll come back if we don’t kill her…” Artetris protested. “Still, I see your point. We should be cautious about playing into that witch’s hands… She’s clearly more calculating and patient than I thought…”

“Should we be concerned that she’s still wearing my hair from about ten years or so ago?” Finn asked, rubbing the back of his head. Artetris stared at him with an exasperated expression. “I did it to save Jake…”

“I am certain that you had a good reason,” Artetris said, trying to remain calm even though she wanted to strangle him with his own hair. “There are dark magics to be concerned about, but we won’t worry about them because they are easily countered with willpower. Plus, they require sacrifices, and she seems pretty attached to your locks. I know I’m attracted to them…and more.”

Finn looked down at himself and leaned back, grinning with a blush as he exposed himself to her. She chuckled at his antics, glad to know that, for the most part, his good spirits remained strong. She then stood up and looked at the tree room that was, temporarily, their new home. The leaves looked like laurel oak leaves like Finn’s forest arm magic, but she sensed several types mixed throughout the entire tree, one of them being willow…

Artetris quickly remembered Finn’s wording: _“…how it protected me is more concerning than why….”_

She faced him, her eyes opened wide with focus.

“Tell me exactly what happened,” she said, sitting down. “How did this tree form? How…did it protect you?”

Finn sighed.

“Right…” he said. “You might not like it, but I’ll tell you because it’s pretty important…”

 

As Finn told his tale, he recalled his arm reacting to the first arrow’s presence, hurriedly smacking it’s fires out. When the witch attacked with the twin arrow, the arm protected him, and that was when the arrow’s flames exploded and engulfed him… Or so he had thought until THEY appeared from the arm and shielded him.

Willow and Fern…or their spirits at the very least.

“Fern blew the flames back while Willow seemed to call upon forest trees to eat them,” Finn said. “That’s when the arm spouted roots like crazy and caused this puppy to grow from it. It was literally like…the forest rising up to save me.

“I think your family did more to this arm than we realized. It’s…literally like a thousand spirits guarding my bod… or worse. And that’s…pretty disturbing. I mean, like, how active are they going to be? Am I, like, immortal. If something happens, I don’t want to live without you forever…”

“Calm down…” Artetris said, grasping his hands while simultaneously trying to remain calm herself. She had several bones to pick with her family. “I’ll need to talk to the elder Druids and Nymphs about this. If so, we’ll have them remove the arm. It’s not cool if they slipped something in on us…though I’m suspicious that part of the reaction came from those arrows we left outside before our…little exciting endeavor. It was foolish of me to leave them outside. I got careless…”

“We got careless,” Finn said, narrowing his eyes at her. She stared at him dully but couldn’t hold back a smile. Finn smirked at her and puffed his chest with pride. “You’re so not hogging all this fun, Hun. We both need to be in the know on this.”

“Right…” Artetris said, holding her fingers to her chin in thought. “Of course. Remember why we live an ascetic life? It’s for this very reason. Witches crave magical items to enhance their spells. The most powerful ones are the items that carry emotional charge…or psychic resonance as it is technically called.

“Basically, heavy, emotional attachments to objects can be a big problem because they draw attention from witches, wizards, and so on. And they can curse you. Naturally, love comes into play here. Love is literally a type of magic power and that’s part of why it makes you so…crazy. Or sad if something goes wrong…”

“I see!” Finn said with excitement. “So those really were arrows of love! Huntinn arrows! Ha!”

Artetris glared at him.

“Yes,” she said flatly. He shrugged and buttoned his lip. She continued. “The twin arrows carried the love of us both…as well as everyone’s emotions for us at the ceremony. We should have realized the potential for enchantment…”

“Where are the arrows now?” Finn asked. She looked up as fear began to rise. He quickly held up the twin arrows, and she relaxed. “I’m only asking because these two got stuck in my arm when it blocked, and I would assume that the other ones are also lying about somewhere. I think the first one that came in the house fell through the branches…”

“We will find it,” Artetris said, standing. “But first, we’ll go find the other one…which is, hopefully, still on the ground down below. At the very least, we have the twin arrows which hold the most power.”

“Right,” Finn said, standing with her. He rubbed his head and looked around. “The rest of our stuff and the pelt are probably scattered throughout this mad big tree too. We may have to cancel tomorrow to get some work done…and to think about how we’ll be rebuilding the house since we plan to have kids…”

 

“Not planning, having,” Artetris suddenly said. Finn looked at her blankly, and she looked off. “I said so earlier. ‘We are definitely having saplings…’ I’m totally pregnant. I was going to tell you in the bath since it was clear that no one picked up on what I meant, but…plans kind of got derailed. There’s no planning anymore. We are having them…in about six months.”

 

“WHAAAA—” Finn exclaimed, grabbing his head as he cut himself off. “You’re… And we almost… And that witch…”

Artetris nodded her head to every statement. Finn sat down cross-legged and leaned on his knee.

“We’re going to have to hunt that witch and raise our kids at the same time,” he said. Artetris nodded. “Right. Well then. We’re definitely going to the reception, not to mingle but to put our friends on high alert until she’s found. We don’t want them getting hurt either. Plus, this way it’ll be harder for her to move without being caught….”

“Are you seriously getting serious on me Finn?” Artetris said, almost shocked but not really. Finn smirked at her, and she smirked back. “Guess we know how to get you motivated. I should have ten babies instead of five…”

“Let’s start with the one,” Finn said, smiling. His smile faded. “It IS one, right? You don’t have two bouncing around in there…or three? How many kids can you have at once?”

Artetris grinned.

“If you were anymore plant man than you already are, I’d say seven,” she remarked. Finn’s face turned frantic. “Normally, when tree nymphs have egg-seeds fertilized by other tree folk or mystic folk, they blossom from the horns and are fed by the milk fruits that grow from my…well…you know. Anyway, they are eventually buried in the dirt and left to mature into their own beings.

“You, however, are mostly human…and I’m half-human wizard. So…probably one child at a time, no more than three.”

“Oh,” Finn said, smiling with relief. “Three at a time…I guess I could handle. Let’s hope for the one or two right now.”

 

Artetris chuckled. The two of them then made their way for the door of their temporary home and stepped outside. There, they stood together and observed the treescape they called theirs. The forest looked different from so high up. It looked easier to see, easier to understand in ways that she hadn’t before learning to fly. Everything—their love, each other, their friends, and the forest—were all connected by the planet they called home, to the universe and multi-verse that held their entire existence. Willow and Fern manifesting to help protect Finn and their home was proof enough to her that it did not matter how close or far apart their lives were. They would always remain together, like the arrows in Finn’s grasp.

And like those arrows, they would always be powerful as individuals and as one, strong enough to slay a witch by far.

Finn grasped her hand to pull her from her trance, and she kissed him before leaping down with him on her back and flying. Down below, she could see one of the arrows still lodged in the dirt and not tree witch in sight. For the moment, they had triumphed. They had survived, and they had all done so together. That was how they were going to keep living.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might ask who what's going on with Fern and Willow and why it didn't come up in the Christmas special as it should have. That's easy. At the time, I had not decided on whether or not Willow/Fern was going to happen or how. I knew that I did want it to happen, but I also wanted Fern/Flame Princess stuff, so I ended up compromising.
> 
> HOW that compromise happens will come up in the Huntinn Time series. It might end up a bit convoluted, but it is something I decided that I definitely wanted to play with.
> 
> Also, the Tree Witch has not been forgotten! She won't come up again in Huntinn Time for a while...but that story is also not forgotten.
> 
> No spoilers! (No more than what I have already spoiled at least.)


End file.
